Cuando no es como debía ser
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Por mas que lo quisieran, aquel suceso había cambiado sus vidas y con ello, el futuro que los unía. "Participante de Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak".


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Participante de Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. Ahora si, estoy participando nuevamente porque deje mi lugar en el staff. Y... Esto es Frantic, seh; mi pareja mas odiada en todo el fandom xddd

Debo admitir, que tenia muchos planes malévolos para esto; pero una de mis amigas ama el Frantic y no podía darle algo negativo, sin contar que soy lo suficiente madura como para admitir a las demás parejas de Ruby aunque odia a Sapphire a muerte; por lo tanto, no hay muerte de personaje o cosas asi, solo una cosa toda gay y fluffy xd

Ademas, como Ishishipper, estoy cansada del terrible odio a mi shipping, así que por esta vez escribiré como el Frantic merece ser sin importar si me gusta o no.

Ryuu, perdón por la inmensa trolleada, te amo mujer xd

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

* * *

Cuando no es como debía ser

—¡Solo muérete de una vez, maldito imbécil!

El profesor Birch escupió el contenido de la taza de café que bebía mientras miraba a su amigo de años, pero Norman no parecía interesado en aquel arrebato de su adorada hija e internamente lo agradeció; se le haría difícil explicar aquel comportamiento. Después de todo, su adorada Sapphire no era un pokémon y como tal, su conducta estaba lejos de poder ser descifrada.

«Sobre todo si Ruby está involucrado», suspiró el profesor antes de pasar una servilleta por sus labios, en cambio el líder de gimnasio tenia los suyos en una apretada línea intentando no reír; no era propio de él perder la compostura por tonterías de adolescentes.

—Me recuerda cuando eran pequeños. —Habló no muy fuerte y Birch asintió con un dejo de melancolía.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Vamos Sapphire, te presentaré. — Un hombre regordete empujaba suavemente a su hija que parecía una pequeña princesa vestida con aquel ropaje rosa y lleno de encaje blanco, la chiquilla no podía tener más de cinco años, pero se aferraba a su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello, temerosa de alejarse de su calor.

—Birch, mi buen amigo.

Norman palmeó la espalda del hombre con una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones y después miró a la niña con curiosidad en sus ojos, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura provocando que la pequeña se escondiera tras la pierna de su padre.

—Ojalá mi hijo se portara tan bien como tú— el hombre se rio antes de poder detenerse y Sapphire lo observó detenidamente para regresarle una sonrisa—. ¿Ves? Las niñas se ven más lindas sonriendo.

—Querido, no la agobies tan pronto —Caroline le sonrió con un pequeño suspiro perdido y después miró a la niña—. Mi hijo está en su habitación, ¿por qué no subes a jugar?

Sapphire asintió como le habían dicho que hiciera cuando un adulto le preguntara algo y ella lo quisiera, encaminándose hasta las escaleras para subirlas; o ese era el plan, apenas había puesto un pie en el primer escalón, un gran alboroto se escuchó en la planta superior antes de que algo cayera rodando y se estrellara con ella mandándola de trasero al suelo.

—¡RUBY!

El niño se rió con ganas mientras se incorporaba ayudado por sus dos pokémon bebé, entonces reparó en Sapphire y le extendió la mano que lucía realmente sucia y llena de lodo.

—Lo siento, no te vi. —dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, pero la niña estaba conteniendo las lágrimas mientras lo veía—, ¿te dolió?

Sapphire asintió limpiándose las gotas traicioneras de sus ojos, Ruby suspiró antes de jalarla y empezar a sobarle el trasero por sobre la ropa sin nada de tacto. Norman se golpeó la frente al ver a su hijo, a su _pequeño, adorable_ y _aventurero_ hijo tener aquel comportamiento con la delicada niña de su mejor amigo y sintió algo de vergüenza por sus modales; gracias a Arceus, Birch era demasiado relajado por lo que no le daría mucha importancia o…

—¡Pero que niño más bueno tenemos aquí!

…felicitarlo por tener ese comportamiento salvaje.

A veces creía que Birch olvidaba que no eran pokémon sino humanos y no sabía tratarlos como tal o tenía conocimiento de ello pero le restaba importancia. Ruru, la pequeña Ralts seguía arriba de las escaleras y soltó un chillido alegre antes de arrojarse contra su entrenador pues Ruby se sentía realmente alegre de ver a la niña ahí en su casa.

—¡Seamos amigos! — el niño sonrió y Sapphire dejó de lado el dolor en el trasero para contestarle al gesto, dejando un lindo sonrojo en Ruby.

La niña parpadeó con aquello, sorprendida por la reacción del moreno y en su estómago un montón de pequeños silcoon evolucionaron para convertirse en beautifly revoloteando salvajes por su panza.

—Estoy a tu cuidado— De nuevo, Sapphire dijo lo que su padre le había enseñado y que llamaba modales; para que servían, ella no lo sabía pero obedecería a su padre si eso lo hacía feliz; más la voz dulce hizo que el pequeño se quedara sin palabras y en menos de un minuto ya la estaba jalando para subir a su habitación.

—Entonces yo te protegeré. —Ruby prometió con la inocencia que poseía, si ella confiaba en él; no iba a defraudarla por nada del mundo.

Los adultos solo se rieron al verlos desaparecer en la planta de arriba, aquel par prometía ser inseparable en un futuro; lo presentían.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Sapphire miró el bosque delante de ella y tembló, no quería entrar ahí; pero tampoco dejaría a Ruby solo. Por lo que se tragó todo el miedo y levantando su rosado vestido empezó a caminar tras él con la esperanza de que se detuviera aburrido de continuar

—Por aquí, caminas muy lento —se quejó el pequeño antes de mirar atrás para encontrar a Sapphire atorada entre las raíces de los árboles. A pesar de las quejas, Ruby mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios mientras la ayudaba; pero la niña volvió a tropezar al cabo de unos minutos cayendo sobre el otro.

—Lo siento —empezó a lloriquear, pero la mano en su cabello la detuvo.

—Eres una princesa de verdad. — Ruby dijo mientras cambiaba su mano para dejar un pequeño e inocente beso en su mejilla—, pero te vez más linda sonriendo.

Sapphire enrojeció, notando que su acompañante también lo hacía y desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Nana se quejó por ser dejada de lado mientras le gruñía a su nueva rival, mientras Coco jugaba con Ruru unos pasos más allá, alertas por si debían defender a su entrenador.

—Gracias. —musitó al cabo de un momento mirando sus manos, más cuando levantó la mirada; unos ojos rojizos la estaban observando.

—Decidido, me casaré contigo cuando seamos grandes.

Ruby golpeó sus manos como si la idea debería celebrarse, pero la niña tenía sus mejillas infladas y completamente rojas.

—Papá dijo que no iba casarme hasta tener treinta, así que le haré caso.

—Pero seré yo, así que estará bien. —El niño se rio con ganas al ver como la pequeña se avergonzaba por sus palabras, a pesar de el mismo sentir sus mejillas completamente calientes—, o podemos escapar juntos y vivir en la naturaleza; mis pokémon son fuertes y nos cuidarán.

Sapp lo miró largo y tendido, entonces soltó una angelical risa mientras asentía.

—Entonces sí, me casaré contigo. —contestó con una enorme sonrisa y Ruby se agachó hasta dejar un ligero roce de labios.

—Es una promesa.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Eran grandes días, ¿no lo crees?

Norman suspiró antes de que se le formara una mueca extraña en la cara, no quería recordar el incidente de Rayquaza; pero hablar del pasado era traer a colación aquel episodio y por consiguiente, los cinco años que pasó alejado de su familia por lo mismo.

—¡Iré con mi maestro! —Ruby bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa mientras Sapphire seguía maldiciendo en voz alta al coordinador, entonces encontró a los dos hombres sentados en la mesa y que ahora estaban prestándole atención, sin embargo; antes de que alguno hablara sobre que había hecho para sacar la boca de marinero de la adolescente, el toque en la puerta los obligó a dejarlo para que fuera a abrir y encontrarse con la persona que nunca esperó volver a ver ni mucho menos con tal expresión determinada en su rostro.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Y con solo esas palabras danzando en el aire, ambos chicos salieron por la puerta; porque Ruby sabía que Steven Stone lo buscaría para ser su compañero tarde o temprano, como se lo pidió el mismo día que lo conoció años atrás.

Cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás y sin pensar si volverían a regresar a aquella casa con vida ante la nueva amenaza que azolaba Hoenn.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
